The Potluck
by OTP324B21
Summary: Cosima decides that some family bonding is in order.


When she had said for everyone to bring a dish, she didn't think this was what would happen. Growing up an only child, she didn't know how to really bond with "siblings" so she did what she'd seen on TV a million times and decided to have a pot luck. Granted, she didn't even have an apartment really. She bounced between staying at Felix's loft which at times got a bit crowded, and sleeping over at Delphine's who's apartment was property of DYAD and didn't exactly instill a sense of security for her. She had been surprised when Sarah and Felix had agreed to allow the event at the loft, but not surprised considering that Sarah had been going above and beyond to seemingly overcompensate with the favors and niceties since she'd found out Cosima was sick.

Having never really hosted a pot luck, she didn't know what to expect. Maybe some half-assed store-bought desserts from the market on Felix's part, or some cheap Chinese food take out from Sarah since technically she had taken over their only preparation space to decorate with splashes of color. She didn't expect Felix to bring an entire tray of jello shots tactlessly loaded into tiny syringes. She didn't expect Sarah to bring chocolate covered cake balls that were infused with vanilla vodka. Where they even got the items, she didn't want to ask. She could only guarantee that no one would be in their right mind by the end of the night. They did, however, need real food. At least she knew she could count on Alison to bring something remotely close to a meal.

She was joking about this gathering beginning to feel like an undergraduate frat party, but truthfully she hadn't been to many of those in college, just one or two when her roommate had tried to get her to open up to a world that wasn't just books and research. She had smiled at Delphine, because she had finally found someone who wasn't trying to change her. She had finally found someone who found just as much joy in the turn of a page as she did.

When she had run to the bathroom to try to hide the coughing fit that took over her, there was an eerie silence that came over the room. This wasn't what she had planned. She hated the looks everyone gave her when she returned to the room. She waved Delphine off when the woman looked intent on checking on her, but welcomed the interruption of the knocking door. "Alison." She smiled at the woman but immediately noticed the plate of desserts. "You brought brownies."

Alison stepped into the room and gave everyone a curt not. "Yes well, I spoke with _Delphine_..." The name was spoken through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

Cosima's eyebrows shot up as she looked over at the blonde who was hiding a small smile behind the rim of her wine glass.

"Anyway, she told me that you've quit smoking because of..." Alison paused for a moment as if too afraid to continue the statement. "...your affliction." It was a whisper and Cosima would have missed it had she not been as close as she was. "Well...my friend _Ramon_ recommended an alternate method and gave me a few tips on preparation." She handed the plate to Cosima.

With a confused look, Cosima looked down at the plate before realization dawned on her. "You made me pot brownies?"

Clearing her throat, Alison gave her a tight-lipped smile. "I know your appetite has been off because of the treatment and your _doctor_ approved of it."

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had any pot in over a month. Maybe it was the fact that her new family had gone as far as getting a recipe from a drug dealer to try to help her. Maybe it was the sudden partial acceptance of Delphine into her life, but Cosima felt her eyes beginning to sting with the tears she refused to let her new siblings see. She pulled the woman into an awkward one-armed hug, feeling the rigid form relax just slightly under the rare physical affection. "Thank you." She whispered before stepping away, seeing the same tears threatening to spill from the suburban mother.

Cosima set the plate on the table and turned to Delphine. "I don't know if I should be upset with you for sneaking around behind my back, or delighted that you're actually putting an effort into getting to know the others." She smiled at the blonde's shocked look and stepped closer, lifting herself onto the tips of her toes to kiss the woman's cheek. "Thank you."

Delphine leaned her forehead against the shorter woman's. "Anytime."

Cosima looked at the table and her brows furrowed. There was the French Onion dip that Delphine had prepared as a joke. There were the alcoholic desserts from Sarah and Felix and the brownies from Alison. She herself had prepared cheese quesadillas with guacamole and salsa but she sensed they would not last very long. "Yeah...so...we may have to order something."

As if on command, there was another knock on the door and everyone jumped.

With a suspicious look Sarah got close to the door. "Who's there?"

"FBI Pizza for a Dr. Cormier?"

Cosima looked over at the blonde with a surprised look.

Delphine just shrugged. "Everyone told me what they were bringing and I knew it would be a problem." She said matter-of-factly as she strode to the door and signed for the pies.

Cosima just grinned as she bit into one of the brownies, humming softly at the sweet taste.


End file.
